Ww MatchxMaking Com
by K DeiLuffsyuu
Summary: Sakura's love life is going down the drain. Having been cheated on by the love of her life, she falls into depression, and ignores her feelings by going out to nightclubs. Worried , her best friend, Ino, suggests that she try out a new dating website.
1. Chapter 1

Ww MatchxMaking Com Character Profile:

Sakura Haruno: A 24 year-old librarian with unusually natural wispy pink locks that framed her face and strikingly beautiful emerald green eyes. She is the heroine of the story and attracts a lot of attention, especially from the opposite sex, because of her outgoing/ happy go lucky personality and her peculiar appearance. Daydreams a little too much and tends to complain and whine a little more than most three year olds do and has relationship issues with a certain Uchiha brother, whom she is deeply in love with, who used to be her fiancé. Loves dating fun men and has another tendency to fall for guys who end up being a little too cocky or clingy, which she finds very annoying by the way. Goes out to night clubs and always ends up being the life of the party often resulting in lack of sleep. Is practically a professional liar and can lie her way out of almost anything and is very expressive of her feelings. Contradicts herself a lot and absolutely hates liars with a passion and won't take any crap from anyone. She talks a little too much but is generally a very good story teller and conversationalist.

Ino Yamanaka: A 23 year-old blonde clinical psychologist and best friend of Sakura Haruno, Tenten Hyunh, Hinata Hyuuga, and Temari Subaku ever since kindergarten. She is slightly taller than Sakura, in which she takes much pride upon, and has lovely sapphire blue eyes that stand out even more than her shining maize colored hair. Has a bad habit of treating Sakura as a client instead of a friend whenever she has relationship issues. Often tries hooking Naruto and Hinata up. Loves going to the mall to shop for things she doesn't need and buying lots of cute things for her friends to wear. The biggest flirt of the bunch but seems blissfully unaware of bossy at times and can be very forceful when it comes to getting something she wants. She is currently dating Shikamaru Nara, and has been dating him for 6 months.

Hinata Hyuuga: A 24 year-old dental surgeon and best friend of Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Tenten, and Temari Subaku ever since kindergarten. She has long navy blue hair and is only about 5'1" and yes, she is the shortest among her friends. She sleeps over at Sakura's house almost all the time. Her eyes are a weird and somehow pretty pearly white color. She's in love with Naruto Uzumaki, a close childhood friend of Sakura's, and is very shy especially when with the eccentric blonde male. At times when really comfortable with the atmosphere breaks out of her shell and becomes very loud and fun person to talk to. She is known for her random short temperedness and huge boobs. Worries and cares a whole lot about her friends and can be very protective of them. Currently single and not dating anyone (saving herself for Naruto, perhaps ;]), but occasionally goes out with Kiba Inuzuka to host clubs. Currently stalks Naruto and has been stalking him for the past 3 months.

Temari Subaku: A 24 year-old bio med scientist and best friend of Sakura Haruno, Tenten Hyunh, Ino Yamanaka, and Hinata Hyuuga ever since kindergarten. This frisky girl has long puffed dirty blonde hair with black on the tips. She's slightly shorter than Sakura (by like, a centimeter aha) and has nicely colored hazel eyes. Sakura and Tenten's rival in school. She has a thing for Ino's boyfriend, Shikamaru Nara, and constantly flirts with him when Ino isn't looking (and of course, this is all in good fun). Very thin and logically thinking often called a smartass by her peers and is also one of Sakura's most trusted buddies even though she always gossips. Is very intuitive and has more common sense than most people and often shows it by demeaning her close friend, Tenten. She never trusted Sasuke Uchiha, is currently single, and plans on staying single for a very long time.

Tenten Hyunh: A 24 year-old cosmetic surgeon and best friend of Sakura Haruno, Temari Subaku, Hinata Hyuuga, and Ino Yamanaka ever since kindergarten. Has shoulder length straight dark brown/ black hair that looks slightly purple in the moonlight and deep dark chocolate brown eyes. Almost as short as Hinata and is often made fun of for her slow demeanor (you know, she's not the brightest crayon in the box). Hard worker and Sakura's rival in school sports wise along with Temari academically. Smitten with Tobi Uchiha, Sasuke's and Itachi's distant cousin, and is thinking of the perfect chance to tell him her true feelings. She always comes up with crazy ideas and has a sweet voice that sounds like a mouse. Very supportive of her friends and is very stylish. Also known as the pretty sweet faced girl (so basically, beauty and almost no brains, but also very fun to talk to and pick on).

Neji Hyuuga: A 27 year-old playboy. Hinata's older brother who always hits on Hinata's friends, especially Sakura and Temari (you know, the single ones lol). His eyes resemble Hinata's pearly white ones and his hair is like smooth silky bliss covered chocolate locks in which he ties in a low pony tail that reaches just a little below his waist. He is made fun of by Sakura and Temari because of his girly features. He's very handsome and was Tenten's first love. Never stayed with a girl for more than 2 weeks and goes to clubs at least 3 times a week. Won't tell anyone if he's a virgin or not although often implies that he isn't. Incredibly stylish, flirty and tall, well not really. He constantly lies about his age and told his parents that Sakura was his girlfriend. He's extremely smart and cunning, but is too concerned with his own personal life to care.

Naruto Uzumaki: A 23 year-old Noodle Shop owner. He has blonde spiky hair and playful sky blue eyes that you just can't resist looking into. He's child hood friends with Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha. Had a major crush on Sakura in elementary school until they were juniors when Sasuke told him how he felt about Sakura; he knew Sasuke had a better chance with her then he did. He's completely oblivious to Hinata's feelings towards him. Sort of dumb, loud and very funny. He is still close friends with Sakura to this day and hates Sasuke for what he did to her. Loves dogs and is scared of cats and snakes. His best friends are Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Gaara Subaku, Hinata Hyuuga, Sai Tanaka, and Kakashi Hatake.

Deidara Iwa: A 28 year-old golden blonde Circus Performer with bright blue gray eyes. His hair is long and well taken care of; and often has half tied in a high ponytail while the rest lay scattered on his moderately broad shoulders. He's kind of short, but pretty for a man. He's very similar to Naruto: Energetic, free-spirited, and funny. He can be a little too laid back or stubborn, sometimes mimicking the acts of a child. He's a little smarter than he seems and is never really taken seriously. Dreads the day when he turns 30. Cares a little much about his hair and has a bit of a short temper. Owns a teddy bear named Shinku and has a puppy named Hiroki. Love dogs as much as he loves his hair and has an oozing disgust for cats. Was in a gang called the Akatsuki in high school and may have something to do with Sakura's past. Liked Sakura the first time his eyes met hers. He's the jealous type and is very passionate when in love. His best friends are Sasori Akasuna, Itachi Uchiha, Tobi Uchiha, and Hidan Mitsuiru. His closest friend, Sasori Akasuna, is someone he deeply respects, though he disagrees with his thoughts about what he believes art truly is. Being a fellow artist, he molds clay sculptures in his free time.

Itachi Uchiha: A 28 year-old driving instructor. He has ebony colored locks and dark onyx eyes that are rumored to turn red when angry or annoyed. Ties his hair in a low ponytail and wears glasses. He finds Sakura to be riveting and her eyes, quite enchanting. A natural born ladies man and Deidara's roommate. Often mistaken as his gay lover. Loves kids and babysitting in his spare time. Argues with Temari more than he argues with his little brother, which is a lot. Is an excellent cook and is the main cook of the household. He's super smart and sexylicious. Deidara's childhood friend and watches George Lopez every single night. He is also addicted to watching scary and comedy movies. He's not a very athletic guy, but always makes sure his body is in good shape and is a little health conscious. He's a very fickle, intelligent, humorous, witty, cat loving man. His best friends are Sasori Akasuna, Deidara Iwa, Kisame, Tobi Uchiha, and Hidan Mitsuiru. He's a very skilled multi-tasker. He doesn't get much sleep at night because of his insomnia. He loves reading books and writing stories.

Sasori Akasuna: A 27 year-old red-headed Host. A cinnamon haired and strawberry pocky loving host of GeminiZ. Loves meeting women and is very sexual. His eyes are cool looking and almond colored and his skin is smooth and milky. He has peircings. (I won't say where, that's for your own imagination to decide ;D) He's definitely a rational thinker. Stupid girls piss him off. He's very outspoken and clingy, a very emotional man too. He's an artist at heart and the only one who knows is his closest friend, Deidara Iwa. Though they tend to argue a lot and seem as though they hate each other, they are actually very close. Doesn't respect Deidara's view point of true art and has an equally short temper to match him.


	2. This IS how it is

Hey GuyS!!!! PLZ, excuse this chapters mega shortness :] I promise I'll make the next one much much longer. I just wanted to post something up since I'm in a rush. Don't wanna keep the few pple who like this story waiting too long.

DISCLAIMER TIME!!! : I do not own Naruto

BTW: the next chapter should be out in like a maybe 2 to 3 days k thanks!

OooOoooOOoooOooooOOOooOOooOOoOooooOoooOOooooOooooooOooOOooOOoOooOoOOoO

Chapter 1: This is how it is

Name: Sakura Haruno 

Age: 23

Occupation: Librarian

Sex: Female 

Status: Single and ready for a relationship

Sexual Preference: Heterosexual 

Hobbies: Reading, Writing, Drawing, Painting, Cooking, Exercising, and every once in a while, Partying my heart out at my all time favorite club, Gemini-Z.

Likes/ Dislikes: My friends, Animals, Music, Everything I said in hobbies, trying new things, eating, rearranging my room, funny and tall men since I'm only 5'3", but I'll give any guy a chance, and shopping/ I dislike a lot of things…

What I'm looking for: A man who has a well paying job, is 100% straight, is funny and smart, is responsible, likes animals or can at least tolerate them, likes to have fun, and if you meet me, you'll find out the rest :]

I clicked submit and the deed was done. I was now officially a candidate for love on this dumb matchmaking website. "Well… I hope that's good enough, now Ino can finally get off my back about me not trying hard enough to find a good guy." I huffed while lazily closing my laptop. It was about 6 in the morning and I was exhausted after last night. I had partied all night until about three in the morning and since I have work in about 1 hour I of course didn't have much time to sleep. Ok, so you see the thing is, these past few weeks haven't been all that great since discovering that my long time boyfriend cheated on me with some red-headed slut named Karin or something. I guess you could say that in a way I'm lonely and that in another way… I've been sulking by going out to parties at nightclubs every night for the past week and a half. Maybe _you _could say that but not me. I think I'm fine, maybe I've just been bored and wanted to go and have some fun for once, ya know? But noooo, my so called best friend, Ino Yamanaka, kept on pestering me about how I oh so obviously miss my stupid ex-boyfriend, Sasuke Uchiha, and how that there is some deeeeeep psychological reason for this partying every night and two hours of sleep thing I got going on.

What kind of scares me is, I think she just may be right. I mean, well, she _is _a clinical psychologist, so she must obviously know what she's talking about, right? Maybe I am lonely. Maybe I am trying to cover up the pain that I'm feeling. I really do love Sasuke with all my heart. I just can't believe after 3 years he decides that he's tired of me and wants some other girl? _He could've at least broken up with me first._ "It wouldn't have been as painful… I hate you Sasuke…but I love you, damn it!" "Why did you do that to me, I love you so much." I whispered as tears started straying down my cheek. I pouted at seeing the tears fall on my bed covers. "Go away tears… you aren't welcome here." I've been crying a little too much ever since 'the incident.' That's how I refer to that time now.

What kind of made me happy was the fact that he's been trying to get a hold of me ever since then, but of course, I'm trying to avoid him. I smiled to myself. "Stupid boy… you don't have a chance of getting me back if I don't see you... because if I saw you I'd just go running back into your arms, man, if Ino knew she'd probably think I'm stupid." I hate feeling like some love sick puppy.

Now I wish that… he hadn't taken my virginity. _The bastard…_Well anyway, enough about my pathetic love life. "I guess I should start getting ready to go to work now." I let out a nice long sigh after voicing those tiring words. Oh yes, did I mention I was a librarian at the Konoha Public Library? No? Well now you know. I guess I do like my job but I have noticed that compared to my best friends, my job kind of sucks. All I really do is arrange books, oh, and maybe help some people find where a certain book is. That's all they ever really need me for.

"I'm tired… I don't wanna go to work…" I yawned groggily while slipping on my final article of clothing, the coat I won last night during a game of poker. I opened the door to find that it was raining. Hard. Ok, so more like hailing, whatever. "Heh, today is just gonna be glorious…" Even the sky was crying for me. How wonderful…


	3. Author's Note Thaaaaang chicken waang

Yeah… O.O I'm so sorry you guys!!!! I didn't update like I said I would bc I've just been so busy. I had

summer school from 8 to 1:45 and stuff and then right was cotillion practice from 2 to 6. I'm srrie!!!

When I got home, I was so tired. So yea, my bad for not posting like I said I would. But yeah, well, I did

work on the chapter, but I didn't get it as long I wanted it so yea it still isn't finished and stuff :\ But

summer school for me ends tomorrow! But I'll still have cotillion practice 'til the 22nd ( which is the dei

of the cotillion ._. ) I was gonna start writing the rest yesterdei and then post it up that dei since I was

already falling behind, but then my cousin took me to a club. We partied hardy … My bad. Again I'm

sorry for my procrastination.

*My legs are sweaty O.O* Talk to ya soon! – K DeiLuffsyuu


End file.
